Motives
by theatrics
Summary: Caught. Busted. Found out. Whatever the secretive Dr. Remy Hadley wanted to label it, that was precisely what her face portrayed. Thirteen/Cameron.


**I've been a fan of House since the beginning. I just recently began shipping these two, however. I have always loved Cameron, but her and Thirteen together is, basically, completely awesome and fantastic. So, here's a little tease of a oneshot.**

**Even though she does not watch this show, everything I write is always for and dedicated to my beautiful girl, Tracy! :)**

**Everyone, I hope you enjoy this.**

**

* * *

**

It was something that she didn't think about, something that she constantly tried to push from her mind. She felt guilty and unaccustomed to these feelings. In any case, she had her career to focus on; she had lives to save.

Cameron just didn't have the time to think about _her_.

Her feelings were unusual, at least to Cameron. She wasn't used to the idea of finding another woman so damn attractive and desirable. Those beautiful blue eyes, that captivating as hell smile—God, they were undeniably tempting. Cameron's face flushed with embarrassment and shame as she found herself recalling those few moments that they had spent together. A couple of times, they had all gone out to eat as a group. Though, unfortunately, they were always accompanied by Drs. Foreman, Chase, Kutner, and Taub.

Nevertheless, Cameron found that she bonded with _her_ on much higher levels than the others. They were near polar opposites, particularly on the professional level. In a sense, their differences fit together with near perfection.

That is to say that she lacked this severely with her only other suitor.

Chase was like a puppy: an obnoxious, pleading puppy. He came to Cameron to take care of his needs, but she had at long last refused to oblige. She had never felt fulfilled in his embrace. His touch didn't thrill her. She was now and finally overtly uninterested, and Chase wasn't too pleased about her inevitable change of heart.

Cameron hadn't cared. She buried herself in her work, if only because she needed a distraction. She needed to avoid her mind's obsession with _her_—with Dr. Remy Hadley.

That woman was a mystery, one that Cameron found to be nearly irresistible. Let it be known that Cameron leaned heavily on the _nearly_, however. Cameron had found ways to entertain her mind elsewhere—that is—until she was alone.

In her solitude, Allison Cameron's mind wandered without chains. It thought of the possibilities, of the rumors and speculation. Her ideals and flat-out fantasies teased her effortlessly, as she found herself becoming more and more intrigued and, dare she say it, _aroused_ by the young doctor's ambiguity.

Cameron cursed herself over and over again; she told herself that this wasn't what she wanted, but, God, it was. Thirteen's—no, Remy Hadley's—allure was killing her slowly and with significant affect.

"Dr. Cameron."

Cameron glanced up from wrapping her patient's wrist at the sound of a familiar voice. Her heart lurched.

"Dr. Hadley," she breathed, offering her a courteous smile. "How can I help you?"

_You sound ridiculous_, Cameron scolded herself inwardly. _This is your colleague_.

"It's House, he—" Thirteen seemed uncertain. After all, she had approached Cameron in her work area. The ER wasn't a place for idle or useless chat. Cameron smiled as she thought that perhaps she held something over this young doctor.

"Yes?" Cameron prompted, as she finished tending to the child with the sprained wrist.

"Our patient needs an MRI, but he's got us examining her liver and pancreas. She doesn't have cancer! Her seizures and hallucinations confirm that it _must_ be something wrong with her brain," Thirteen explained quickly, as she walked alongside Cameron, who appeared strangely content as she removed her gloves and tossed them into the waste bin.

"So tell him," Cameron instructed her plainly. "It's not as if you can't reject his ideas."

"He won't listen!" Thirteen insisted with a groan of distaste.

"Dr. Hadley, you're a very intelligent woman. I know that you told House that you disagree with him," Cameron informed her gently. "There has to be some sort of other reason you ended up in the ER looking for _me_… of all people."

Thirteen hesitated for several moments, causing Cameron to fill in the silence with an interested question.

"Is her immune system compromised?" Cameron asked, stopping to face Thirteen. It made sense to Cameron that Thirteen would seek an immunology specialist out if there was an issue in that area. However, the brunette woman looked almost baffled. Cameron had to keep her curious smile in check.

"Well, I mean, we haven't run enough tests yet to kno—"

"Why not Dr. Chase?" Cameron wondered, concealing her spite for the blond doctor for the sake of her purpose.

"I just—" Thirteen was beyond frustration. "Look, if you don't want to or can't help, I'll just go ask someone else."

Cameron wasn't even offended by Thirteen's spark in attitude. In fact, she found it all the more intriguing.

"Of course I'll help," Cameron shrugged, still feeling unusually playful. "Just tell me how and why."

Thirteen scoffed and looked at Cameron with wide eyes of disbelief. Turning on her heels swiftly, she merely glanced over her shoulder to call out one last line:

"Forget I even asked," Thirteen replied tersely, causing Cameron to produce a smirk. Something (or perhaps, _someone_) had evidently rubbed Dr. Hadley the wrong way; after all, Dr. Cameron had only asked standard questions.

Whatever it was, Cameron found herself determined to discover why Dr. Hadley had come to her. For all Allison Cameron knew, it was for nothing but procedure. Thirteen was still a resident, after all. Yet, at the same time, Thirteen's hesitation and refusal to give a proper answer tickled Cameron's mind otherwise.

Her curiosity had piqued. Whether by chance or purpose, the charming Dr. Remy Hadley had snagged herself a willing fish on her line in Dr. Allison Cameron.

*** * ***

At the end of her shift, it was nearly dark outside. Cameron signed out at the front desk, and then prepared herself to leave.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Thirteen since she had entered the ER earlier in the day. Cameron wasn't concerned, though. Neither of the two women were fans of unfinished business, and Cameron had ever so obviously pissed her off. She would be back.

"Dr. Cameron."

There it was again. Cameron smiled. Thirteen had wonderful and mysteriously accurate timing.

"We're off-duty," Cameron reminded her sweetly. "You can call me Allison, Remy."

"_You're_ off-duty," Thirteen asserted with a scowl of irritation.

"All right, _Dr. Hadley_," Cameron chimed with a smile. "What's the matter?"

"You!" Thirteen's anger was tangible. "I needed your help. Our patient was dying."

"But she's not dying anymore, right?" Cameron speculated, much to Thirteen's chagrin.

"For someone who hates House, you sure as hell act a lot like him," the brunette's words were a snarl of defiance.

Cameron merely chuckled.

"First of all, I don't hate House. I just don't work for him anymore," she noted, as she brushed her blond hair behind her ears. "Second, I was going to help you, but you stormed away."

"You were being difficult," Thirteen reasoned, her voice beginning to rise.

"As were you."

"Dr. Cameron—Allison, I like you," Dr. Hadley told her with a blunt sigh of frustration. "Don't start acting like the rest of them."

"I like you, too," Cameron mused with a tiny laugh. "but I can assure you, Dr. Hadley, I have no intentions of being anyone but myself."

Thirteen stared at her, mystified, for a moment. Cameron felt a twinge of satisfaction as she watched the confused look on the other woman's face. There was a feeling of white-hot fire in the pit of Cameron's stomach as she allowed her gaze to shift over Thirteen's pursed lips. They were tight, set with annoyance. They were enticing.

Finally, Thirteen relented with a heavy sigh. Cameron licked her lips and crossed her arms. With a grin, she decided that Thirteen sighed a lot, presumably because the world around her wasn't to her liking.

"I'm sorry," Thirteen offered her, kind of fruitlessly. "I've just… been under a lot of… stress. I thought you would—"

"Be gentle and compassionate?" Allison Cameron began toward the large entrance of the hospital, realizing with much joy that Thirteen was on her heels. "Dr. Hadley—"

"Just Remy."

"Okay," Cameron started again. "Remy, you know the old saying, 'There's more than meets the eye.'"

Thirteen's eyes narrowed as they hovered near the glass doors. She appeared thoughtful, but Cameron held her own with an even gaze of content.

"What are you trying to say?" Thirteen asked, her lips pursing in that way that made Cameron's body ache.

"I'm not trying to say anything," Cameron told her, as she began toward the doors again. Thirteen, however, stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you questioning my motives?" Thirteen sounded irked about the very idea of it, but Cameron could sense the curiosity and wonder in the doctor's voice.

"No," Cameron shook her head and smiled. "I just think it's funny that you came to an immunologist specialist for a patient with a body full of microscopic tumors, that's all."

_Caught. Busted. Found out._

Whatever the secretive Dr. Remy Hadley wanted to label it, that was precisely what her face portrayed. Cameron closed her eyes in brief satisfaction before starting toward the door again, leaving Thirteen to stand in her dust, her lips slightly parted in incredulity.

*** * ***

Their lips met in the most peculiar, yet perfect of ways. The sensation of Thirteen's hands upon the bare small of her back made Cameron's body arch up in pure delight. Cameron had felt like a prisoner to her own desires up until now. A dose of Dr. Remy Hadley's magic was precisely what she needed to pacify her demanding fantasies.

With a soft gasp of breath between Thirteen's insistent kisses, Cameron curled her fingertips against the tan skin of the other woman's arms.

"I told you your intentions were questionable," Cameron managed between breaths, as Thirteen's lips began their steady takedown of the tender skin of the blonde's tempting neck.

Thirteen simply smirked in response, as she cupped her hands against the unwelcome shirt that kept Cameron's supple breasts so hidden to her.

"_You_ pursued _me_," Thirteen reminded her, as her lips grazed Cameron's neck line. The blond doctor's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as her hands gripped firmly around the cloth of Thirteen's shirt.

"And it worked," Cameron countered, allowing her hands to slip beneath the other woman's shirt.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss once more. Thirteen quickly overpowered Cameron, however, by simply slipping between her legs and pressing her body comfortably and longingly on top of hers.

The perfect curve of Thirteen's delectable figure fit flawlessly into Cameron's. With a sigh, Cameron tilted her head back, revealing her weak spot to the brunette yet again—her neck.

"You were right," Thirteen purred, as she skimmed Cameron's pleading neck with her lips and, on occasion, teeth once more.

Cameron didn't even reopen her eyes to peer at the other woman in question. She simply moaned, protesting Thirteen's decision to speak, as opposed to tend to Cameron's sexual demands.

"What?" Cameron snapped, as she allowed Thirteen the liberty to rid her of her thin shirt at last.

"There is certainly more than meets the eye," whispered the young doctor, as she nibbled temptingly at Cameron's earlobe. With a sly chuckle, Cameron licked her lips, rendering herself completely helpless to the _entirely_ irresistible charm that was Remy Hadley.


End file.
